


A Little Bit Of Romance

by Local_Cringe_Con



Series: The Story Of Two Mice In Love [1]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing and Singing, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Kissing, Mike Did It His Way, Mike Is Out Of Character A Lil Bit, Mikes A Sweetheart, Nancy Is Nice, Neck Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, No Smut, Please Don't Kill Me, Reader is a mouse, Reader-Insert, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Singing, Slow Dancing, Though it is implied, True Love, You Guys Are Cute Together, You Guys Get Hammered ;), You Have Been Warned, You’re A Sweetheart, mike needs more love, no bad guys, only in the beginning though, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Cringe_Con/pseuds/Local_Cringe_Con
Summary: Mike suddenly gets a girlfriend and you are not happy about it. You’ve loved Mike for months after meeting him in a club where he was singing. But does Mike love his new girlfriend or is he trying to hide his true feelings for someone else?





	A Little Bit Of Romance

You should’ve known this would happen. You should’ve told him how you felt. You just couldn’t do it though, the thought of him rejecting you was too much for you to handle. Now regretting not telling him you lay in your bed crying. 

“Why him? Just why?” You cried out to yourself. “I can’t believe I was stupid enough to fall in love with him.”

After an hour of crying. You go into the kitchen and go into the silverware drawer and pick up the sharpest knife you have. Then you go into the bathroom so you don’t make a mess everywhere and start to cut your wrists. The cuts start small enough but you want them deeper so you’ll be able to feel real pain. You won’t kill yourself, you just want the addicting pain and to see your red blood pool from your wrists and into the waiting tub you’re sitting in. You haven’t cut in years.  The feeling of the cold blade over your warm wrists is a feeling you have missed. Sickening, yes I know.

”I hate myself.” You say each time you cut into your delicate wrists. 

After ten cuts on each wrist, you start to feel dizzy so you stop. You carefully get a roll of toilet paper and start dabbing up the blood. After the bleeding has subsided you run cold water over the aching wounds. After you feel refreshed you go back to your room and lay motionless and emotionless. You have no more tears to cry. You’re coming to accept that Mike doesn’t love you and will never love you. You have already forgotten the party you were supposed to go to for New Year’s.

Mike looked all over and he still hasn’t seen you. Mike was actually worried about you. Mike is usually a tough guy, not one to care about others. But maybe it was time he comes clean. He couldn’t though he was sure you wouldn’t even love him back. He’s loved you for so long that it was pathetic that he hasn’t told you yet. Then again he was scared, scared you would reject him. But he’s got someone anyway. He’s got Nancy and she was hot! But no one compares to your beauty. You’re absolutely stunning and he couldn’t get you out of his head for the life of him. Sure he’s got a girlfriend but he doesn’t even love her, she’s just a distraction from you and that’s even more pathetic. 

‘Maybe I should call her and check on her. Make sure she’s coming because this party sucks without her.’

Mike unlocks his phone and chooses your name and goes outside so he can hear. The phone rings three times before you picked up.

”Hey, Mike.” You with no emotion at all.

”Hey, where the hell are ya?”

”At home, why?”

”You’re not coming to the party?”

”Nah. I decided not to. Why do you want to know.”

”This party is dull! There’s not even alcohol. Can ya fucking believe it, no fucking alcohol!”

You laugh and Mike almost loses it.

”Then why don’t you leave then Mike.”

”Because Nancy wants to stay and I’m her ride.”

”Hey! I got an idea. Why don’t you guys come over and we’ll have a party of our own. I got alcohol.”

In your mind, that was a terrible idea since you just got done cutting but you really wanted to see Mike. If inviting him and his girlfriend is how it has to happen then so be it. 

“Wait! You want me and Nancy to come over?”

”Yeah, I don’t see why not. It’s New Year’s and we should totally get smashed!”

”Alright, let me ask her what she wants to do and I’ll text ya.”

”Okay then. Bye Mike.”

”Goodbye (Y/N).”

Mike’s heart was beating so fast and so hard people would think he was having a heart attack. You were not much better heart pounding, hands shaking, feeling giddy. You can’t believe that you invited Mike over to your house. Though he might bring her. The thought brings you in a sour mood but you’ll get over it once he’s here.

”Hey, darling. (Y/N) want us to come over to her house for some drinks, wanna go?”

”Oh no thank you, honey. I was actually thinking we could talk for a second.”

”Uh, sure I guess. What’s on your mind?”

”I was thinking we should break up.”

”Break up? Why? What made you decide this?” Mike was actually happy about this but also kind of sad. He was happy because that means maybe he can tell you tonight how he feels, but then he’s sad because now he doesn’t have a distraction from you and if you reject him then he’ll be in deep trouble.

”Oh, I’m sorry honey but we just aren’t right for each other. And I’m pretty sure you’re in love with someone else. That’s okay because I knew we wouldn’t have worked out. I hope you aren’t too upset.”

”Upset? Me never’ a I’ll never’ a be upset over’ a break-up. Thanks for the good times though.”

”I’m glad you’re not upset. Now go to (Y/N) she’s waiting for you.” Nancy said with a wink and in a second she vanished into the crowd of people. This is the last time Mike will see Nancy and he isn’t at all sad. He’s got someone else in mind.

Mike texts you and says that he’s on his way.  You quickly get around, putting on a new outfit and putting on a little makeup and getting the alcohol around. You’re sitting on the couch fiddling with your fingers when you hear a knock on your door. You jump at the sound and quickly get up and make you’re way to the door.

”Hey.” Your answer.

”Hey, there sweetheart.” Mike responds.

You both blush at the sudden nickname, throughout the whole time you’ve known each other Mike has never used a nickname like sweetheart. It was usually darling or sweets. 

“Uh, come in.” You say awkwardly.

”Yeah okay.”

”I’ve got some tequila and some fireball whiskey if you like. I think I still got some wine too.”

”Sure I’ll take some tequila.”

”Alright, I’ll be back in a second.”

”Take ya time.”

You soon come back with two drinks in your hand. You hand Mike his drink and as soon as he’s about to take a sip you stop him.

”Wait. Before we get smashed can you um, can you, ah never mind.”

”No, what’s on your mind sweetheart.”

Again with the nickname. 

“Could you sing for me.”

Mike laughs and it’s the best sound in the world.

”Sing? Sure I can. Just for ya sweetheart. What do ya want me to sing?”

”Could you sing “My Way” and sing it like you really mean it, as you did at the performance night at Buster Moon’s theatre.”

”Of course.”

And now the end is near  
And so I face the final curtain  
My friend, I'll say it clear  
I'll state my case of which I'm certain

I've lived a life that's full  
I've traveled each and every highway  
and more, much more than this  
I did it my way

Regrets I've had a few  
But then again too few to mention  
I did what I had to do  
And saw it through without exemption

I planned each chartered course  
Each careful step along the by-way  
And more, much more than this  
I did it my way

Yes, there were times  
I'm sure you knew  
When I bit off more than I could chew  
But through it all when there was doubt  
I ate it up and spit it out  
I faced it all

And I stood tall  
And did it my way  
I've loved, I've laughed, and cried  
I've had my fill, my share of losing

And now, as tears subside  
I find it all so amusing  
To think I did all that  
And may I say, not in a shy way

"Oh no, oh no, not me  
I did it my way"  
For what is a mouse, what has he got?  
If not himself then he has naught  
To say the things he truly feels  
And not the words of one who kneels  
The record shows I took the blows  
And did it my way!

God if Mike wasn’t attractive enough. His singing definitely is the most attractive thing in the entire world.

”Alright, let’s get smashed!” You exclaim.

The two of you drink constantly for two hours and are totally shot. The two of you are feeling confident and Mike starts it off.

”Hey, hey, I gotta tell ya something!”

”Aight, what’s that.”

”I’ve been having feelings for ya for a long time and now I feel confident telling ya when I’m totally drunk.”

”Oh my god, I love you too Mike. I’ve loved you since I met you.”

”Really? Because when I first saw you I knew you were the one for me.”

”Awe, you’re such a sweet talker. I just love you so much, Mike.”

”Hey, what time is it sweets?”

”11:59. Why?”

”There’s been something I’ve been dying to do and I think at midnight I’ll do it.”

”Do what?” 

Just then as the clock struck midnight you felt a pair of lips crash into yours. You both instantly close your eyes and moan slightly. There is so much passion from Mike and it makes your head dizzy. You soon break the kiss to breathe and say

”Wow.”

”Yeah, wow. I’ve been dying to kiss you for so long and that was heaven.”

”Yeah, no kidding. Mike, I really do love you. I may be drunk but I’m fully aware that I’m no doubt in love with you.”

”Me too sweetheart. Now, where were we.”

He kisses you again and this time Mike is the one who moans and it’s so deep and sexy you could melt from it. He then moves to your neck and kisses it and sucks lightly on it. 

“Mmm, Mike.”

”Yeah, say my name sweetheart.”

“Wait. Before we continue let’s move to my room.”

”You got it, sweetheart!”

The Next Day:

You wake up with an aching headache and a happy memory of last night. Oh yeah, you remember everything. The first kiss to the very last moan that slipped from his lips. God last night was not what was expected but it was definitely better than you could’ve imagined.

”Good mornin sweetheart.”

”Good mornin, how’d you sleep?”

”Well since I was sleeping next to ya all night I slept better than I have in a long while.”

”Awe, still a sweet talker. God, I love you.”

”I love ya too toots.”

”So what are we now?” You ask carefully.

”Oh, we are definitely going out! That is if ya wanna.”

”Oh, I definitely want to Mike. I told you I love you.”

”Uh, right. By the way, why do ya have cuts on your wrists?”

Right, you forgot about them. Embarrassed now you hid your face in Mikes' chest.

”Oh, Mike it was stupid of me. I did it because I thought you wouldn’t ever love me and I just wanted to feel the real pain.”

”Oh, sweetheart ya don’t have to worry about me not loving ya. I’ve never’ a loved anyone as I love ya.”

”Really Mike?”

”Of course (Y/N). Now come here and kiss me.”

Your lips crash into Mikes and your knees go weak. The kiss becomes heated and then the next thing you knew you made love for the second time and it was better than the first time. I guess that’s what true love is. Making the other person feel loved and having them know they are loved like no other. Mike was a love maker. He loved taking his time with you, teasing you making you beg for him and in return, you did the same to him and he loved it. 

“Oh fuck baby.” Mike moans loud as he finishes. He leans down and kisses you lovingly.

”Hey. You wanna stay for breakfast?”

”Of course! Who do ya think I am? A fuck em and dump em? Technically yes but since I’m hopelessly in love with you I think I’m gonna stick around for a while. A long while. So get used to me being around sweetheart because I never’ a want to leave you alone. And he made that promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel dirty, but I absolutely loved how this turned out. Should I make a smut version of this? Comment!


End file.
